Changer une vie et peut etre plus
by tete de noeud
Summary: One shot,slash HPDM. Harry est dégiuté de tout et ne se rend pas compte que draco est comme lui.


**Bonjour, **

**C'est une one shot, très long, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps.**

**C'est un slash Harry/Draco donc homophobe - oust du vent !**

**Changer une vie et peut être plus.**

****

****

La septième année venait de commencer et Harry en avait déjà assez. Assez d'Hermione qui stressait pour ses aspics alors qu'il ne savait même pas s'ils allaient être en vie pour les passer. Assez de Ron qui ne se décidait pas à déclarer son amour à la préfète en chef. Assez de Dumbledore qui continuait de ne rien dire. Assez de Snape qui passait ses pauvres petits nerfs ébranlés sur lui. Assez du fantôme de Sirius qui ne voulait pas sortir de son cœur. Assez de la tristesse constante de Remus. Assez des massacres perpétrés par Voldemort. En fait, le survivant semblait blasé de tout et de tout le monde, et depuis sa sixième année, il évitait le plus possible la foule. Il évitait les discussions, évitait les confrontations inutiles avec Snape, et il étudiait, comme un fou, comme un zombie, pour en finir plus vite, pour en finir tout court. Seul le quidditch et les lettres de Moony lui redonnaient un semblant de vie, un court instant de bonheur, vite absorbé par le néant de son cœur meurtri.

C'est donc en traînant les pieds qu'Harry se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son repas. Il s'assit en face de ses meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient pour manger, comme toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron pesta.

-J'en reviens pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour agir ! Il peut pas lui laisser faire ça !

-Voyons Ron, laisse le un peu tranquille ! Répondit Hermione. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air bien ces derniers temps.

-Ca j'ai remarqué.! Il ne dit plus rien depuis l'année dernière, aucunes insultes, aucun sale coup !

-Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-De Malfoy, voyons! Tu n'as pas remarqué.? Répondit Ron, comme si cela coulait de source.

Harry resta choqué, non, il n'avait pas remarqué, il n'avait pas vu. Il se retourna et regarda la table des serpentards et plus précisément son préfet en chef. Il semblait faible, amaigri, presque fragile. Ca non plus, le gryffondor ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais il oublia vite ou plutôt, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il devait se concentrer pour ce soir, il avait un cours de sortilège privé.

&§&§&

Il quitta la salle de classe alors que dix heure était déjà passé et décida de déambuler dans les couloirs éteints de Poudlard. Il finit comme toujours sur la tour d'astronomie, mais quelqu'un y était déjà. Un jeune homme blond qu'Harry ne connaissait plus depuis une longue année. Les paroles de ses meilleurs amis lui revinrent en mémoire, il décida de voir s'il avait vraiment changé.

Il s'approcha et se tint à coté de lui. Une larme coulait le long de la joue pale, trop creuse. Draco ne réagit pas, pas plus qu'il ne cacha sa détresse. Et la, Harry le comprit, il réalisa ce qui n'allait pas avec le serpentard.

-C'est dur de voir son monde s'écrouler. De voir ses croyances bafouées, de voir qu'on nous a trompé volontairement, sans remords. C'est dur de se reconstruire après ça.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda le blond d'une voix faible.

-Ca m'est arrivé 2 fois. La première, j'avais 11 ans, et Hagrid venait de m'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier, héros dans ce monde, et que mes parents n'étaient pas morts d'un accident de voiture. Mais je n'ai pas trop mal réagit, j'étais heureux de changer de vie, je n'aimais pas celle d'avant. En fait depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard, mon monde est chamboulé chaque année, mais jusqu'à la cinquième cela n'avait pas trop d'importance, certains changements furent même bénéfiques. La deuxième fois, c'était à la fin de la cinquième, après l'épisode du ministère, tu t'en rappel ? J'ai appris que Dumbledore me mentait depuis toujours, j'ai appris que je n'étais rien qu'une arme, même pas un être humain. Depuis, je ne vis plus.

-A la fin de la cinquième, je t'en voulais, si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu te tuer ! Mais tout à changer pendant l'été, j'ai, enfin, on m'a aidé, à comprendre. Je me déteste, si tu savais, mais je suis trop lâche pour mourir. Et puis j'ai espéré qu'ici, rien ne changerait, mais je n'ai pas été exhaussé. Tu avais changé et avec toi, la moitié de l'école. Mon monde s'est effondré en 2 parties, avant et après le premier septembre.

-Tu as remarqué que j'avais changé, alors que je ne savais même pas que tu existais encore.

Draco tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

-On se comprend alors Potter, aide-moi à sauter.

-Jamais, répondit calmement Harry, je vais t'aider à retrouver tes marques, et tu vas m'aider à revivre. J'ai confiance en toi. Et toi?

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Même quand on était ennemi, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, pour n'importe quoi ! Te faire enrager, se battre, te troubler. J'avais plus confiance en toi qu'en mes gorilles. Ne rigole pas, je sais que vous les appelez ainsi.

Harry s'assit dos au mur et tendis sa main à Draco. Celui ci la prit et s'assit à son tour en appuyant son dos contre le torse du gryffondor.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Fais-moi l'amour.

-Heu, la maintenant ?

-Quoi t'as peur ?

-Nan ! J'ai froid.

-Ok, viens.

Le serpentard entraîna le gryffondor dans sa chambre privée. Ils ne prirent pas de gants et firent l'amour comme s'ils devaient mourir le lendemain. Draco se donna entièrement à Harry, il lui offrit son corps, ses soupirs et gémissements, il ne chercha pas à dominer le griffon, juste à prendre du plaisir. Et Harry lui en donna, le vierge Potter, se dépucela dans Malfoy, avec tendresse et vénération.

&§&§&§

Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla en premier, Draco dormait encore tout contre lui, sereinement. Le brun repensa à la nuit, à leur première nuit, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Leurs corps avaient fusionné, ils n'avaient pas juste baisé, non, ils s'étaient aimés. Dire que leur corps avaient agit en symbiose était une insulte tant cela ne représentait pas la force de leur acte. Et ce réveil était le plus calme depuis des mois, pas de larmes, pas de cris, pas de vomi !

Draco se réveilla à son tour et regarda le garçon à ses cotés, le griffon gardait les yeux dans le vide, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage. Le blond aussi devait réfléchir, et contre le corps chaud de son amant, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il se dégagea doucement pour sortir du lit, il enfila un caleçon et s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre. Harry le regarda s'éloigner mais ne fit aucun geste, ils avaient tout deux besoins de calme. Le blond ressemblait à un ange, la lumière du soleil levant l'englobait et formait une aura blanche autour de lui, donnant à sa peau l'aspect de la porcelaine. Il replongea dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'une heure et 2 sonneries annonçant les cours, Harry rejoignit son amant et enroula ses bras autour de la taille trop fine du blond. Il déposa un léger baiser dans la nuque pale et Draco pencha la tête pour offrir un plus grand espace aux lèvres douces. Mais Harry ne continua pas, il posa son menton sur l'épaule droite de Draco et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

-Je ne te forcerais pas à vivre Dray. Mais si tu choisis de continuer à y croire, et bien, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu devras y croire pour moi aussi, et aussi, que je ne te lâcherais pas.

-Charmante perspective ! Et que feras-tu pour me garder à tes cotés ? Demanda Draco d'une voix taquine.

-Je t'épouserais !

-Tu quoi !? Cria presque le blond en se tournant.

-Dis-moi d'abord si tu as l'intention de mourir ?

-Pas dans un futur proche, ça te convient ?

-Absolument ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Draco resta abasourdi un long moment, la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vague. Puis sa tête aquièça toute seule.

-Je veux entendre ta voix Dray. Demanda doucement le gryffondor.

-Oui. Souffla le prince des serpentards. Mais pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que dans tes bras, et le réveil de ce matin fut le plus doux depuis, voyons, 1 ans et demi. Je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi. Je te connais, à peu près autant que tu me connais, et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Je sais que tu es le bon choix, que toi seul peut me comprendre. Et puis, si je dois mourir dans peu de temps, autant en profiter un max, non ?

-Oui, d'accord, tu as raison. Répondit Draco, un peu perdu.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement et Draco sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Quand? Demanda une nouvelle fois le serpentard.

-Le plus vite possible, pourquoi pas vendredi.

-Mais on est mardi !!! Paniqua Draco. Il y a des tas de choses à préparer !

-Pas tant que ça, et puis cela doit se faire dans la discrétion, si tu veux que ton mariage ne se finisse pas dans un bain de sang.

-Il nous faut les alliances, les robes, les invités, les repas, la salle et le mage marieur !

-On sèche les cours aujourd'hui et on va à Prés au lard, on achètera les robes et les alliances. Ensuite on en parle à Dumbledore, il peut nous être utile, il s'occupera du repas et du mage, et je ne crois pas que l'on pourra se marier hors de ces murs. Et pour les invités, je n'ai pas grand monde.

-Moi non plus. Avoua le blond. Bon, ok, allons-y !

Apres une rapide douche et un petit déjeuner chapardé aux cuisines, ils empruntèrent le passage secret menant à Prés au lard. Ils se rendirent directement chez madame Guipure et Draco choisit les robes de cérémonies, puis leur refit une garde robe, ensuite chez le bijoutier et ils se mirent d'accord sur les bagues. Malheureusement, il fallait les faire faire. Le vendeur leur promit que les alliances seraient prête vendredi matin au plus tard. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, ce fut pour trouver Snape et McGonagall les attendant, pas content du tout. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, Draco demanda à voir le directeur.

Lorsque celui ci les vit, il fut d'abord soulagé puis il redevint sérieux et voulu leur faire la morale, mais il fut interrompu par Harry.

-Oui, nous savons que nous n'aurions pas dû, nous savons aussi que vous vous êtes inquiété et tout le bla bla. Mais nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer et, en outre nous avons besoin de vous. Si vous ne voulez pas, nous quitterons cette école et ferons ce que nous avons décidé quand même.

-Allez-y monsieur Potter ! Le coupa MacGo.

-Voilà, Draco et moi avons décidé de nous marier vendredi.

-Et avec qui je vous prie ?! Demanda Snape avec un rictus méprisant.

-Mais ensemble, professeur. Répondit Draco, sa nonchalance retrouvée.

Les 3 professeurs faillirent s'étouffer et seul Dumbledore sembla s'en remettre vraiment.

-Et, hum, que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider ? Demanda le directeur.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Coupa Snape. C'est aussi stupide et inconscient que, que…

-Que quoi, professeur ? Demanda Draco sarcastiquement. Il semblait que toutes ses anciennes expressions et intonations revenaient au galop.

-Voyons Draco, vous êtes quelqu'un ce censé.! Où avez vous été chercher cette idée ?

-Nous avons besoin d'une salle où accueillir nos invités, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera intime. Et comme nous nous doutions que vous ne nous laisseriez pas sortir du château, nous avons pensé le faire ici, ce qui implique que les elfes feront le repas aussi. Coupa Harry en parlant directement à Dumbledore. Et aussi, d'un mage marieur, ni Draco, ni moi, n'en connaissons, et puis, nous ne voudrions pas faire entrer l'ennemi en ces murs.

-Je vois que vous y avez déjà réfléchit, ce qui est très bien. Mais si je refuse ?

-Nous quitterons cette école directement et irons nous marier chez le premier imbécile venu, au risque de tomber dans un piège. Répondit innocemment Harry.

-Très bien, répondit Dumbledore, vendredi, vous avez dit ? Il me faudrait une liste de vos invités au plus vite.

-Nous pouvons vous la donner directement, vous avez une plume ? Répondit Draco.

Dumbledore prit un parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre verte et attendit.

-Hermione, Ron, Ginny, et la famille Weasley, sans Percy, bien entendu, Dean, Neville et Seamus, Hagrid et Tonks aussi et surtout Remus. Voilà pour moi. Si les hommes Weasley veulent venir avec leur compagne, je suis d'accord. Enuméra Harry.

-Pour moi, il n'y aura que Blaise, qui sera aussi mon témoin.

Harry se tourna vers son fiancé.

-Rien que lui ?

-Oui, je ne fais pas confiance aux autres. Ah oui, serait-il possible que quelqu'un aille chercher les alliances vendredi matin ?

-Pas de problème. Répondit Dumbledore. Je vous prierais de retourner dans vos chambres et de ne pas sécher les cours de cette après midi, ni des autres jours. Et 50 points en moins chacun pour nous avoir faussé compagnie.

Ils sortirent et se rendirent à la tour gryffondor. Harry donna le mot de passe et entraîna Draco à l'étage, sous le regard médusé des élèves présents.

-Aide-moi à faire ma valise, s'il te plait. Nous irons plus vite. Demanda Harry d'une petite voix, avant d'embrasser le serpentard.

-Hum, je ne sais pas si tu le mérite ! J'ai mal aux fesses tu sais !

-Désolé.! Répondit Harry en l'embrassant. Mais je recommencerais !

Ils rigolèrent et commencèrent à ranger.

-Et ben, heureusement que je nous ai rhabillés ! As-tu vu les horreurs que tu portes ! S'exclama Draco.

Harry rigola franchement en lui avouant à qui appartenait les vêtements. Draco fut dégoûté et jeta à la poubelle la moitié des loques qu'il touchait. Harry ferma finalement sa malle et regarda convenablement s'il n'avait rien oublié, Draco prit son balai et sortit de la pièce. Harry le suivit, sa malle flottant derrière lui et la cage d'Hedwige dans la main. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la tour, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione, essoufflé. La nouvelle avait été rapide.

-Harry, que fais-tu ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

-Heu, je dois vous parler, mais pas ici.

Il se tourna vers Draco qui approuva de la tête, puis se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis.

-Suivez-nous.

Arrivé dans la chambre du préfet de serpentard, Draco s'éloigna d'eux pour aller ranger les affaires de son futur mari, les laissant discuter en paix. Les gryffondors s'assirent sur le canapé.

-Voilà, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Mais j'ai passé la matinée à Prés au Lard, nous irons aux cours de cette après midi, promis.

-Vous étiez ensemble toute la matinée ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et toute la nuit aussi. Répondit Harry. Draco et moi allons nous marier.

-Quoi !! S'exclama Ron en se levant. Vous quoi ?

-Nous nous marions vendredi soir. Vous allez recevoir les cartons d'invitations, quand nous les aurons fait. Nous avons prit cette décision ce matin et avons tout de suite commencée les préparatifs.

-Harry, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, tu le détestais il y a encore 2 jours.

-C'est faux, j'ai arrêté de le détester il y a plus d'un an. J'avais oublié son existence entre temps. Je sais que c'est lui, c'est comme ça, ça ne s'explique pas.

-Mais tu n'es même pas gay ! S'exclama Ron, alors qu'il faisait les 100 pas devant la cheminée.

-Je ne me considère pas comme homosexuel ou bisexuel, j'aime Draco, c'est tout. J'ignore son sexe, c'est sa tête et son cœur qui m'importent.

-Mais vous vous connaissez à peine ! Rajouta Hermione.

-Non, il y a 6 ans que nous nous connaissons. Répondit Harry.

-Nous ne pouvons rien y faire ou dire ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, vous pouvez seulement décider de votre présence vendredi ou pas. Et toi Ron, si tu seras à mes cotés ou pas.

-Tu veux que je sois ton témoin ? Demanda le roux abasourdi.

-Ben oui, qui d'autre ?

-Ben, je suis flatté, vraiment. Mais j'ai du mal à réaliser encore. Laisse moi réfléchir un peu, tu veux bien ?

-Ok, tu as jusqu'à jeudi soir. Sinon ce sera Hermione.

-Ben merci pour le second choix ! S'exclama la brunette en riant. Bon, on y va. Les cours reprennent dans 10 minutes, n'oubliez pas.

Et ils sortirent en les laissant seul.

Le soir même Dumbledore les convoquait pour mettre au point certains détails, comme les menus, la décoration et le nom du marieur. Harry laissa Draco régler toutes ces futilités.

&§&§&§

Mercredi et jeudi passèrent lentement, Draco se montra distant avec tout le monde. Il ne redevenait lui-même que dans les bras de son fiancé, la nuit, car même Harry n'arrivait pas à le faire parler la journée. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de l'école et Hermione dut jouer de la baguette, plus d'une fois, pour les protéger!

&§&§&§&§

Ils décidèrent de faire un dîner aux chandelles le jeudi soir, comme pour souligner leur dernier soir d'hommes libres. Harry s'occupa de tout avec Dobby et lorsque Draco rentra de la bibliothèque, sa chambre n'était éclairée que par de rares bougies, une douce odeur flottait dans l'air, une petite table était dressée pour eux seul et Harry l'attendait, en faisant ses devoirs.

-Romantique ! Se moqua Draco en enlaçant son fiancé.

-Désolé, répondit Harry, mais si je ne veux pas que Snape me colle demain soir, et il en serait capable, j'ai intérêt à finir ce devoir.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'ai faim. Tiens.

Draco lui tendait son devoir de potion, qu'Harry prit très rapidement. En 10 minutes ce fut fait et Harry put se concentrer sur Draco qui avait prit une douche en l'attendant.

Ils passèrent à table et Harry fit un petit numéro de charme au blond pour se faire pardonner. Mais Draco semblait ailleurs.

-Dray, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, ça va.

-Dray !

-J'ai écrit à mon père. Je lui ai dit que je t'avais déjà épousé et que je portais ton nom.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je veux. Quand une femme se marie, elle prend le nom de son mari. Mais quand ce sont des hommes, on additionne les 2 noms de famille. Et je ne veux pas que le nom des Malfoy, que je déteste plus que tout, vienne salire le nom des Potter. J'aime ton nom Harry, il représente le bien et l'amour pour moi. Et plus que tout, il représente ma seconde chance, ma nouvelle vie. Je veux oublier le nom des Malfoy. Il faut faire une demande spéciale auprès du mage marieur pour que ce soit accepté et il faut que nous soyons d'accord. Harry, dis oui s'il te plait.

-Ok, je suis d'accord. Je t'avoue que je me posais des questions, et je n'étais pas très enchanté de porter ton nom, mais je l'aurais fait, pour toi. Mais, nous ferons ce que tu désires.

-Merci. Répondit Draco en caressant la main de son fiancé.

-C'est à ça que tu réfléchissais quand tu étais distant ?

-Entre autre.

-Et à quoi d'autre, monsieur mon futur mari ?

-Ha, ha ! Mystère !

-Dray. Le supplia Harry.

-Tu sauras tout demain.

-Ok !

-Harry, on doit faire un contrat de mariage ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sens pas le besoin, mais si tu veux.

-Non, je ne veux pas. C'est juste que je…que tu….Enfin, tu as de l'argent et normalement moi aussi. Mais on va dire que pendant un certain temps, je vais vivre à tes crochets.

-Je m'en moque. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu auras un double de la clé de mon coffre, et je t'interdis d'être intimidé face à cela. Tu seras mon mari et l'idée de subvenir à tout tes besoins tout au long de ta vie, m'enchante plus qu'autre chose. Je veux tout partager avec toi, alors l'argent est le cadet de mes soucis.

-Mais…

-En plus, je crois que tu sauras mieux le gérer et l'investir que moi. J'ai tellement manqué d'argent quand j'étais jeune, que j'économise ou je dépense tout sans compter. Tu seras donc notre comptable, ça va ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix ? Demanda Draco en souriant malgré lui.

-Pas vraiment, non. Répondit tendrement le brun.

Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et gardèrent leur regard fixé l'un dans l'autre un long moment.

Ils décidèrent de dormir sans se toucher cette nuit là, Draco avait pesté et traité le gryffondor de débile, mais Harry n'avait pas changé d'avis et avait même menacé Draco d'aller dormir dans son ancien dortoir. Menace qui fit son effet !

&§&§&§&§

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla en stressant, et ce fut ainsi toute la journée. Il faillit tuer le professeur Flitwick car celui ci n'était pas encore partit chercher les alliances et qu'il était déjà 11h30. Il faillit arracher les yeux de Ron car celui ci donna sa réponse à Harry pendant le repas de midi, heureusement qu'elle était positive, sinon il y aurai eu un Weasley de moins. Il faillit défoncer la gargouille car elle refusait de s'ouvrir pour le laisser aller voir Dumbledore. Et finalement il piqua une crise car le mage marieur serait en retard. Et à chaque fois, Harry le retenait et le calmait.

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent enfin, ce fut pire. Draco voulait tout faire seul, et ordonna à Harry d'aller accueillir ses invités, de s'apprêter et de ne pas s'occuper de lui avant l'heure de la cérémonie. Donc Harry déposa ses affaires d'école dans la chambre du préfet, prit ses affaires de toilette et ses nouveaux habits, puis partit dans la tour gryffondor pour s'apprêter. La cérémonie avait lieu à 18h15 et le repas serait servi à 19 heure. Une grande salle ignorée, toute de marbre et de bois verni, avait été nettoyée pour l'occasion. Un autel avait été monté et les lustres de cristal avaient tous étés réparés. Une grande table avait été dressée en forme de U et une piste de danse préparée. Les elfes avaient eu beaucoup de travail, par contre des élèves l'avaient découverte et se pressaient devant l'entrée, comme des mouches, pour voir quelque chose. Snape dut donc monter la garde, à son plus grand mécontentement.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver vers 17 heure, des appartements avaient été mis à leur disposition pour qu'ils se changent et dorment. Harry les menait, et faisait d'incessant allés retours, la peur au ventre car Remus n'arrivait pas.

Celui ci arriva à 17h45 et Harry lui cria dessus avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre du loup.

-Tu aurais pu être à l'heure ! Je dois encore me laver ! Si Draco trouve quelque chose à redire, ça va tout gâcher !

-Harry, calme toi. Tu n'as qu'à te laver, t'habiller et te coiffer, non?

-Oui !

-En 20 minutes, un homme normal peut le faire ! N'oublie pas le déodorant et le parfum. Vas-y vite !

Et Harry repartit en courant. A 18h15, il était prêt aux cotés de Ron et de Remus et ils attendaient que tout le monde soit la et installé. Et le plus important, ils attendaient Draco. Blaise était partit le chercher, pour plus de sécurité.

-Harry, tu es sûr de toi? Demanda Remus.

-Oui Moony, j'en suis certain. C'est lui.

-Et t'es pas un peu nerveux ? Demanda Ron.

-Bien sur que si ! Mais pas pour ça ! Je suis nerveux car Draco n'arrive pas, je suis nerveux car je veux que tout se passe bien, et j'ai un peu peur de la suite des évènements, mais moins qu'avant, Draco sera la.

A ce moment précis, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Blaise et Draco, Snape entra et referma magiquement derrière lui. Flitwick, Chourave, Hagrid, McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient les seuls autres professeurs présents. Remus s'éloigna au moment où Draco rejoignait Harry. Le mage s'avança, et la cérémonie commença.

Les deux amants ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Draco se félicitait d'avoir choisit la robe d'Harry, il était magnifique. La robe était rouge bordeaux, et toutes les coutures ou arabesques étaient en or, il l'avait choisit exprès, gryffondor jusqu'à son mariage. Le pantalon noir et la chemise rouge qu'il portait en dessous, et qui se voyaient par l'ouverture volontaire de la robe le vieillissaient un peu. Draco avait l'impression d'épouser un homme et pas l'adolescent de 17 ans.

Harry le dévorait du regard. La robe bleue de Draco, aux arabesques et coutures argentées, lui allait comme un gant. La chemise blanche et le pantalon gris clair dessinaient parfaitement sa silhouette, en une semaine, il avait reprit 4 kilos, ce qui lui rendait partiellement son apparence d'avant. Sauf que les rondeurs enfantines avaient disparu à tout jamais. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux non collé sur le crane qu'Harry épousait.

Ils écoutèrent très peu le discours du mage, n'entendirent, ni ne virent, les torrents de larmes que les femmes laissèrent échapper. Ce ne fut que lorsque le mage s'adressa directement à eux qu'ils se reconnectèrent avec la réalité.

-Monsieur Harry James Potter, voulez vous prendre pour époux monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, ici présent ?

-Je le veux.

-Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy voulez vous prendre pour époux monsieur Harry James Potter, ici présent ?

-Je le veux.

-Nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances.

Ron les apporta sur un petit coussin blanc.

-Monsieur Potter, Répétez après moi.

Harry prit l'alliance et la passa au doigt de Draco tout en parlant.

-Moi, Harry Potter, je jure de t'aimer, te chérir et te protéger, dans la joie et le bonheur, comme dans la misère et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Draco l'imita.

-Moi, Draco Malfoy, je jure de t'aimer, te chérir et te protéger, dans la joie et le bonheur, comme dans la misère et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-Je vous déclare officiellement mari et mari ! Messieurs Potter, vous pouvez sceller magiquement votre union.

Les 2 garçons posèrent les bouts de leur baguette l'une contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Leurs baguettes tremblèrent puis de la lumière s'échappa d'elles et engloba les nouveaux époux qui n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser.

Lorsque tout fut redevenu normal, ils se séparèrent et furent acclamer par l'assistance. Le sortilège d'union avait marché, cela prouvait à tout le monde la force de leur amour.

Ils passèrent à table et la soirée se déroula parfaitement. Tout le monde riait, mangeait et buvait de bon cœur. Ron et Blaise discutaient quidditch, Hermione discutait aspics avec McGonagall et les amoureux s'embrassaient.

Un moment donné Draco se leva pour aller au petit coin, il rencontra Remus entre 2 colonnes.

-Draco, je peux te parler un moment ?

-Bien sur, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, mais je vais être très clair avec toi. Si tu blesses Harry d'une quelconque manière, je te tue. Je me moque d'Azkaban ou des mangemorts, mais Harry est tout ce qui me reste et je veux son bonheur, est ce clair ?

-Très, si je lui fais du mal, le loup-garou ne se contentera pas de grogner. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aime. Je ne veux pas le blesser, je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux. J'ai effacé à tout jamais le nom des Malfoy, je porte son nom et uniquement le sien. Et je veux lui donner un enfant !

-Tu quoi ? S'exclamèrent 2 voix.

Draco se retourna en sursautant pour voir son mari appuyé contre une colonne. Celui ci, qui semblait être la depuis un bon moment, se détacha et vint enlacer le blond.

-Mon amour, je crois que j'ai un défaut d'ouïe. Tu quoi ? Redemanda calmement Harry.

-Je veux porter ton enfant, Harry. Pas maintenant, bien sur, après la guerre. C'est pour ça que tu dois la gagner, que nous devons la gagner. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je veux tout ce que nous n'avons pas pu avoir.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Harry, et Draco l'essuya avant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Remus se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, sans savoir que faire.

-Moony, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Harry après 30 secondes de réflexion.

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu veux bien survivre aussi à cette guerre ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Ben, j'ai besoin d'un grand-père pour mon ou mes enfants !

Draco éclata de rire devant la tête de Remus, qui oscillait entre la béatitude et la panique totale, vite suivit par Harry qui ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

-C'est pas drôle ! S'exclama Remus. Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry ?

-Bien sur que si ! Je n'ai plus que toi, à moins que tu veuille que je demande à Snape ?

-Non ! Non ! C'est bon, j'accepte avec grande joie ! Je ferais tout pour vivre jusque la ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je devrais survivre à une troisième génération de Potter !

Et c'est en riant qu'ils rejoignirent les autres invités.

&§&§&§&§

Draco se laissa tomber, épuisé sur son lit. Harry arriva avec une lettre.

-Elle vient de qui ? Demanda Draco.

-De Dumbledore, demain à midi, un elfe de maison viendra nous chercher pour nous conduire dans notre nouvel appartement. Il nous dit de ne nous occuper de rien, que les elfes feront tout le travail.

-Bien, tant mieux. Car nous avons autre chose à faire, monsieur mon mari ! Répondit Draco en attirant Harry à lui.

&§&§&§&

C'est à 11h45 que Draco daigna ouvrir les yeux, Harry dormait encore avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il lui caressa les cheveux et voulu s'asseoir mais décida bien vite d'oublier la position assise pour quelques heures. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge et s'obligea à réveiller son mari.

-Harry, réveil toi. Il faut nous doucher avant que l'elfe n'arrive.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Harry, si tu te lève, je me douche avec toi.

Ledit Harry ouvrit alors un œil, puis le second, puis les referma quand Draco l'embrassa.

A 12h15, ils étaient enfin prêts, le petit déjeuner les attendais sur la table basse et ils prirent le temps de le déguster.

-C'est dommage.

-Quoi ? Demanda Draco.

-On n'aura pas de voyage de noce !

-Nous partirons quand la guerre sera finie, ce sera plus sur.

A 13 heure, l'elfe arriva enfin, ils partirent directement.

-Maître Dumbledore voulait que vous ailliez plus de place, un endroit ou il y aurait plus d'une pièce habitable, et pas trop loin des cachots parce que monsieur Malfoy est toujours préfet en chef.

-L'elfe ! Appela Draco avec une voix dure.

-Oui ? Couina la créature.

-Il n'y a plus de Malfoy, le préfet en chef s'appel Draco Potter. Fais passer le mot.

-Oui, monsieur Potter. Répondit l'elfe de maison avant de reprendre sa marche.

Harry lâcha la main de Draco pour passer son bras autour de la taille du blond. Ils continuèrent d'avancer ainsi jusqu'à un tableau assez érotique. Un homme blond se prélassait au soleil, couché sur un rocher, les pieds dans l'eau, complètement nu et dans une positon assez révélatrice de ses envies, pendant qu'un autre homme, caché derrière un arbre l'espionnait, l'homme n'avait de visible qu'une main, l'autre étant caché ou occupé. Le décor du tableau en lui-même n'avait rien de bien méchant, une source jaillissant d'un rocher et créant un lac, de la verdure et des arbres, banal.

-Voici le mot de passe. Dit soudainement l'elfe en tendant un papier à Harry.

Alors qu'ils allaient lire le mot, l'elfe disparut dans un plop.

-Baisers sucrés. Dit Harry à l'homme blond.

Celui ci gémit en réponse et le tableau s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Harry était rouge de honte et Draco ne savais pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Ils n'oseraient jamais inviter personne avec un obsédé pareil sur la porte !

-Ben c'est pas très joyeux ! Lâcha Harry, tirant ainsi Draco de ses pensées.

-Il nous faut le décorer nous même ou du moins mettre les couleurs. Ca prendra 10 minutes, nous le ferons en visitant les pièces. Répondit Draco après avoir jeté un œil autour de lui.

-Bien, voici le salon, une cheminée, 2 fauteuils, un canapé, une table basse et une bibliothèque. Je veux des couleurs chaudes Dray !

-Laquelle ? Demanda Draco en haussant les épaules.

-C'est toi qui choisis, tu es meilleur que moi pour tout ça. Les couleurs, l'agencement, la décoration, tu es le spécialiste.

-Bien, tu donneras ton avis quand ce sera fini. Répondit le blond. Maintenant, assis et admire !

5 minutes plus tard, le salon arborait une douce couleur sable, les meubles étaient devenus plus clairs et les sièges étaient jaunes ou beiges. Ils passèrent à la salle à manger, qui finit bordeaux aux meubles en cerisier. Ensuite le bureau qui n'eut pas besoin de couleur puisque les murs étaient tapissés de livres, la salle de bain qui devint vert pale, et la chambre à coucher qui fut colorée en bleu et le lit au centre aussi blanc que la neige.

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

-Très beau travail mon amour, je continue à dire que tu es le meilleur. Et si nous essayions les ressorts de ce lit ?

&§&§&§&§

Le bonheur fut mis à rude épreuve, l'année fut très chargée en leçons, devoirs, cours supplémentaires, menaces de morts, etc…Et la bataille finale se joua dans les rues de Prés au Lard, alors que les élèves rejoignaient le train après une année de travail. Harry gagna comme promis, Draco et Remus survécurent, comme promis, mais le héros du monde sorcier sombra rapidement dans un coma magique à duré indéterminé.

&§&§&§&

Un mois et demi plus tard, monsieur Potter s'autorisa à revenir à la vie, pour la plus grande joie de son époux. 3 Semaines après, il sortait de l'hôpital pour s'installer dans l'appartement que Draco avait acheté et aménagé pendant sa convalescence. Harry décida de continuer sur sa lancée et, oubliant momentanément leur projet de vacances, reprit ses études pour devenir aurore. Draco, pour ne pas s'ennuyer, fit des études d'architecte.

&§&§&§&

1 an plus tard soit, après 2 ans de mariage, Draco fut transporté d'urgence à St Mangouste. Il s'était évanoui pendant un cours d'inspection de chantier. Harry arriva en quatrième vitesse et trouva son mari, blanc comme un linge, couché dans un lit avec 4 médicomages autour de lui.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda t'il pour se faire remarquer.

Draco sourit en le voyant et tendit la main pour qu'il approche.

-Ah, monsieur Potter, votre mari s'est évanoui sans raison apparente. Il n'a pas voulu se faire examiner tant que vous n'étiez pas présent.

-Je suis la maintenant, mais pourquoi êtes vous autant ?

Les sorciers semblèrent alors confus et relativement intimidé.

-Eh, bien. Il s'agit de votre époux, monsieur Potter, nous n'avons pas voulu prendre de risques.

Harry ne comprit pas grand chose, mais Draco ricana. Il se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Plus tu es célèbre, plus tu as de médecins. Répondit sarcastiquement Draco.

-Oh ! Et bien ce ne sera pas nécessaire. S'énerva Harry. Car plus il y a de médecins, plus il y a de fuites. Donc que le plus expérimenté reste, les autres dehors !

Les sorciers se regardèrent et les 3 plus jeunes partirent, celui restant commença directement à examiner Draco qui le regardait en se foutant royalement de lui.

-Et bien, voilà qui me rassure ! S'exclama le médicomage après quelques minutes. Vous n'avez rien de grave monsieur Potter. Et le meilleur traitement sera le repos et la patience !

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les 2 Potter en même temps.

-Parce que dans 7 mois, ce sera fini, et je dois rajouter que cela fait déjà 2 mois que vous couvez cette heureuse maladie.

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda Draco. Certain ?

-Absolument !

-Oh c'est merveilleux ! S'écria le blond en se jetant dans les bras de son mari.

Harry referma ses bras autour de l'ex serpentard, et vérifia que l'homme était sorti avant de laisser couler sa joie.

&§&§&§&§

7 mois plus tard, Draco donna naissance à leur premier enfant. Théo Draco Potter, filleul de Blaise Zabini et d'Hermione Weasley. Toute la famille de cœur des Potter arriva peu de temps après la naissance, les bras chargés de cadeaux, et d'énormes sourires aux lèvres.

-C'est un très beau bébé.! S'exclama Ron.

-Quoi ! S'indigna Harry. Tu rigole ou quoi ! C'est la première merveille du monde ! Mon fils est plus beau que n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui sur cette terre ! Et je doute que quelqu'un lui arrive à la cheville !

Ils rigolèrent tous devant la vantardise du père et Ron ne s'indigna même pas d'avoir été rabroué.

Une heure plus tard, Harry les mettait dehors pour que Draco puisse se reposer. Celui ci ne tarda pas à s'endormir, rejoignant ainsi son fils qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil entre les 2 lits et somnola rapidement. Mais un bruit le réveilla, et il tourna sa tête vers la porte pour voir celle de Remus passé par l'entrebâillement.

-Viens Moony. L'appela doucement Harry.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Répondit en chuchotant le loup. Je n'arrivais pas à me lever !

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es la, c'est ce qui compte, et puis c'est pas de ta faute si mon fils a décidé de naître une nuit de pleine lune !

Remus donna ses cadeaux et fleurs à Harry, qui les rangeât rapidement, et se pencha sur le berceau.

-Vous avez bien réussit votre coup, murmura t'il à Harry, il est magnifique. Ils seraient si heureux de le voir !

-Qui ?

Remus se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et Harry s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Tes parents et Sirius, qui d'autres ?

-Comment a réagit mon père à ma naissance ?

-Est-ce que euphorie veut dire quelque chose pour toi ? Et fierté démesurée ? Je me rappel encore de ses mots : « Mon fils est la première merveille du monde, devant les trucs des moldus et même devant le monde entier ! Et si quelqu'un trouve à redire, qu'il vienne se mesurer à moi ! » Sirius et moi étions mort de rire, c'est vrai que tu étais un beau bébé, même le plus beau qu'il nous ait été donné de voir, mais ton père n'en démordait pas. Je crois qu'il s'est même disputé avec un autre père dans le couloir, et Sirius a dut le ramener en vitesse dans la chambre.

-J'ai à peu près dit la même chose à Ron.

Ils rigolèrent doucement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. A ce moment là, une lumière aveuglante envahi la pièce, empêchant ses habitants d'ouvrir les yeux. Trois ombres se détachèrent d'elle et la lumière baissa, avant de disparaître.

Harry et Remus n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-James, Sirius !

-Maman !

-Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, nous sommes désolés mais nous ne resterons pas. C'est juste un cadeau que l'on te fait, que l'on nous fait. Dit rapidement Lily. Et maintenant, faites moi voir mon petit-fils !

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, Remus dans ceux de James alors que Lily s'était précipitée sur le berceau. Ils oublièrent un instant le monde autour d'eux et discutèrent, pleurèrent et rigolèrent ensemble.

-C'est le plus beau bébé du monde, n'est ce pas papa ? Demanda Harry.

James regarda son fils avec une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

-Et bien en fait, c'est le deuxième plus beau bébé du monde. Répondit grand-père Potter.

-Quoi ! Rugit Harry. Mon fils est le plus beau bébé du monde entier et depuis la nuit des temps !

-Non ! Répliqua James en se retenant de rire. Mon fils était le plus beau bébé du monde entier depuis la nuit des temps.

Harry se radoucit et sourit à son père avant de secouer la tête de résignation.

-C'est une merveille ! Coupa Lily. Et à voir son père endormit, peu importe à qui il ressemblera, il fera des ravages !

Le bébé se réveilla et Lily le prit dans ses bras. James et Sirius s'agglutinèrent près d'elle et commencèrent à faire des grimaces au bébé.

-Ce ne sert à rien, il ne voit pas encore ! Se moqua Remus.

-Oh toi ça va, vieux machin ! S'exclama James. Déjà que tu prends ma place auprès de mon petit-fils, tu vas en plus faire ton rabat joie !

Il éclata ensuite de rire, vite suivit de Sirius. Harry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en montrant du doigt Remus et en lâchant quelques : Vieux machin. Lily sourit avec compassion à son camarade préfet et haussa les épaules de résignation. Finalement Moony rigola avec eux.

Draco s'était réveillé au son des rires et fixait depuis quelques minutes la scène surréaliste face à lui. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de briser la magie du moment, mais il aurait tellement voulu être présenté à ses beaux-parents, recevoir leur bénédiction.

Harry sembla remarquer qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, et leur demanda de baisser le volume avant de se tourner vers son mari.

-Ah, tu ne dors plus Dray ! S'exclama Harry en s'approchant de lui.

Lily sourit alors démesurément.

-Un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Lâcha Sirius. Aussi beau qu'un ange, mais aussi pourri qu'un diable. Quoique ton sang Black t'aide à faire exception à la règle.

-Ce n'est plus un Malfoy ! Lui répondit James. C'est un Potter ! Et si tu t'avises de dire du mal de mon beau-fils, je te tue !

-Je suis déjà mort, Jamesie. Le railla Sirius.

-Ne me cherche pas, Paddy ou je lâche le loup sur toi !

-Et, tenez-moi en dehors de ça ! S'exclama Remus.

Lily les laissa à leur mini dispute et elle s'approcha du lit de Draco.

-C'est donc ta famille à présent mon chéri. Dit-elle à Harry en serrant davantage le bébé et en caressant la joue de Draco. Je suis si heureuse pour toi, nous ne t'avons jamais abandonné, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire !

-Ne t'en fait pas maman, ça va, je ne vous en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et tout est fini à présent.

-Il est béni, tu sais, ton fils. C'est notre petit ange à nous aussi. Félicitation Draco, vous avez été très courageux.

-Merci madame.

-Appelez-moi Lily.

A ce moment la, James vint enlacer son fils et Sirius prit le bébé des bras de sa grand-mère.

-Nous allons devoir y aller. Murmura James. Soit heureux mon fils et sache que je n'ai jamais été plus fier de toi qu'en cet instant. Soit un bon père et un bon mari.

Sirius embrassa le front du bébé, puis il prit Harry et ensuite Draco dans ses bras, avant de finir par Remus, qu'il étouffa presque. Il passa Théo à James qui l'imita, puis à Lily qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Et ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

-Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi pour me remettre de toutes ces émotions ! Lâcha Remus.

Il embrassa tout le monde et partit.

&§&§&§&§

11 ans plus tard, manoir Potter.

-Théo !!! Dépêche toi ou tu vas rater ton train ! Cria Draco dans les escaliers.

-Mais Chris m'a piqué ma casquette ! S'exclama une voix dans une chambre.

-Chris !! Rugit Draco. Si je monte, gare à toi !

&§&§&§&§

-Je veux pas qu'il parte ! Je veux qu'il reste, il peut pas m'abandonner ! Sanglotait une petite fille dans les bras de son père.

-Ecoute Elsa, Théo doit aller à l'école. Commença Harry. Il ne t'abandonne pas, et toi aussi un jour, tu iras dans cette école.

-Non, je veux pas vous abandonner. Oh papa, je veux pas que ça change !!

-Maintenant tu vas arrêter et sécher tes larmes ! Que dirais Théo s'il te voyait comme ça ?

La petite blonde ne répondit pas mais essuya ses yeux avant de descendre des genoux de son père et de le suivre dans l'entrée. Des elfes étaient occupés à charger le coffre de la voiture.

-Monsieur le Premier ministre, il faut y aller ! Lui dit le chauffeur.

-Oui, nous y allons André. Répondit Harry.

Puis il se tourna vers le haut des escaliers où Draco était en train de poursuivre Chris tout en engueulant Théo qui n'était pas encore prêt.

-Si dans 30 secondes vous n'êtes pas dans la voiture, je m'énerve ! Cria Harry. Elsa, commence à compter.

-1,2,3….

Théo couru dans les escaliers et ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes de son père qui lui évita une chute. Draco apparu avec la casquette dans une main et Chris, qu'il tirait par l'oreille, dans l'autre. Avant la fin du décompte, les 3 enfants étaient dans la voiture. Il faut dire qu'à 5 ans, Elsa ne savait pas compter très vite ou elle se trompait. Draco se recoiffa et embrassa son mari avant de suivre les monstres, et Harry ferma la marche.

**Voilà. C'est pas tellement comme ça que je l'avais imaginé, mais c'est comme ça que c'est venu ! Vos avis ? SVP !!**


End file.
